Ancient Enma
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Deva Yo-kai of the Enma tribe and was the previous ruler of the Yo-kai World. His given name is . In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Enma Tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * M02: Cameo Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Major Yo-kai Biology Ancient Enma is a huge, bulky humanoid Yo-kai with pinkish skin blemished with age, with white mustache and beard, a set of thick brows, and golden eyes. He wears a royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which are connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash. He wore a modified gold and dull blue longhand crown, sporting the kanji for the word king. Ancient Enma has the power to judge the souls of the dead, sending to them either heaven or hell. He is also shown to have the ability to banish or seal Yo-kai in other ways, like within objects. History Long ago, Ancient Enma sought to unite the worlds of humans and Yo-kai, a world-view that inspires many Yo-kai to this day, especially in Springdale. Among them is the Oni that served as the Yo-kai World's Gatekeepers, who swore their loyalty to him even after his death. Many years before the events of the series, Ancient Enma sealed away the twin Yo-kai Noruka and Soruka within a special book, as their constant fighting had started to have negative effects on the worlds. 555 years before the events of Yo-kai Watch 3, King Enma banished a Yo-kai known as The Ghoulfather into space for his crimes. Ancient Enma had many daughters, but for the longest time, he failed to produce a male heir, who would be needed to inherit the power of Enma from him. It came to pass that his grandson was born before he had a son of his own, and therefore, his grandson was the one to inherit his power instead. Eventually, a son did end up being born to Ancient Enma, but it seems that because his grandson had already inherited the power, his actual son's power remained dormant. At some point in his lifetime, witnessing the constant wars and conflicts among humans, and how it influenced the Yo-kai, Ancient Enma decided he would have to change his approach to human and Yo-kai relations. He planned to separate the two worlds, in order to keep the negative influence they had on one another to a minimum. Ultimately, he died before he could put this plan into motions, but made his intentions known to his loyal servant Zazel. Many Yo-kai never learned of the late Ancient Enma's change of mind. After his death, his grandson became his successor to the throne. It was revealed in Pura Pura, that the erased everyone's memories of Shien. Now the Watchers, and some Yo-kai, know that Lord Enma is actually Ancient Enma's son. Profile Yo-kai Watch While Ancient Enma does not physically appear in the game, his death is important to its plot. He is first mentioned when Whisper wonders how so many bad Yo-kai can enter the human world since they're supposed to get Ancient Enma's permission, and Venoct explains that Ancient Enma has already passed away. It was his death that enabled McKraken to take over with his political party and name himself Chairman. Venoct also reveals that Lucas is in fact, the son of the late Ancient Enma, and thus a source of hope for all Yo-kai that suffer under McKraken's regime. Yo-kai Watch 2 While Ancient Enma does not physically appear in the game, he plays a minor role in its plot. It was an argument between Arachnus and Toadal Dude over whether cream- or custard-filled donuts would make for an adequate gift to the Yo-kai king that ended up causing the split into and warring between the Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits. Yo-kai Watch Blasters While Ancient Enma does not physically appear in the game, he plays a minor role in its plot. Just like in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!, Ancient Enma is said to be the one whose worldviews inspired Zazel to try and cut all ties the Yo-kai World has with the human world. Yo-kai Sangokushi While Ancient Enma does not physically appear in the game, he plays a minor role in its plot. It was Ancient Enma who created the book that the game takes place in, and he was the one who sealed the game's main antagonists, Noruka and Soruka, within it. Yo-kai Watch 3 During the request "Enma Note Part 2", Lord Enma has to face the power of Ancient Enma, his grandfather and predecessor, to prove that he is worthy of using the Enma Blade. How to befriend: # Talk to Mr. E at the far side of the Cluvian Continent to collect a Deva Tag. # If the player gets an Ancient tag, they can spend it in the Forbidden Dungeons to battle and have a small chance to befriend Ancient Enma in Blasters T. # If the player fails to befriend him, they must collect another Ancient Tag to try again. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |50-150|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Fire|Single}} }}||unknown|Single ally|Grants an ally the Power of Enma. STR goes way up.}} }}|190|unknown|two columns|His harsh fist descends upon those in range who dare defy him!}} }}||unknown||Knocks out an enemy on very low health.}} Etymology "Sendai Enma Daiō" translates to "Previous Great King Enma", or "Great King Enma of the Previous Generation." His given name "Gouen" is written with the kanji and . Origin Ancient Enma is based on , who is a deity of Hindu origin introduced into Japan by Buddhist monks, with the Buddhist version has Yama being is a dharmapala (wrathful god) said to judge the dead and preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories") and the cycle of saṃsāra. Trivia *While Ancient Enma didn't make a true debut until Yo-kai Watch 3, he has played some role in every other game that came before it. *Ancient Enma has also appeared in the collectable Yo-kai Watch Seal Collection series. *When saying his name in the Yo-kai Medallium, he simply refers to himself as instead of . In other languages Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Enma Tribe Category:Mikado tribe Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Deva Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Great King Enma Category:Yo-kai World Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yellow Yo-kai